Love Will Live On
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Written for the Dauntless Competition- Stage One. Tonks has some important news for Remus and is not expecting his response.


The fireplace blazed with thick orange flames that crackled and roared in her living room. Tonks had basically purchased this particular flat simply because of its large hearth space and the warmth it would offer her home. She had paid a pretty Galleon to find a flat that had a fully installed fireplace, but it had been a price she was willing to pay. As an Auror, part of her job was to be practical: and _this _was practical at its _very best. _

She grinned largely as she took a seat on the ground, leaning her head onto her fiance's shoulder.

"Remus?"

"Mmm?"

"Aren't you glad I chose this place after all?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "I am. It sets the mood, don't you think?"

He rested a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose and smiled.

"I believe it does." She agreed, running her palm along his shoulder and moving to kiss him fully. As their lips met, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, filling the small gap they had between them.

"I love you, Remus."

"You say that often," he responded between kisses. "Not that I mind."

"I just want you to remember it." She smiled quickly before kissing him once again.

After awhile, she pulled away, averted her attention to the fire, and squeezed his hand.

"What is it, Dora?" Remus asked lovingly, moving a free wisp of hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ears.

"I'm scared, Remus. It's getting worse. Harry starts seventh year soon and he must already feel seventy years old, not seventeen."

"I'm worried about him too, but I'm not scared. We have each other."

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and stared into her eyes.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'll protect you with my last breath, you know that."

"That's just it," she responded, grabbing his wrist in a sudden desperation- tears filling her eyes. "I don't want that. I don't want you to have to give your life. I don't want to give mine. I don't want anyone to die, Remus. No one else. I mean, Albus; Sirius-"

She stopped dead in her tracks, appraising Remus's eyes. They glazed over quickly, but just as suddenly as they had filled with tears, they had gone away. He adjusted his position and sat taller, looking down at her with a gentle calm that assured her silently that they would be okay. Her fear was not usually a struggle for her, but it was becoming difficult not to fear for her safety. For Remus's...

For their baby's.

"Remus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I need to tell you something."

"You look serious," he began, placing a finger under her chin. "What is it?"

"Remus, we're having a baby."

He stared at her for a long moment, soaking in her features and appraising her smile- excited, yet searching.

"Say something." She urged.

He hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek and grinning widely. He slipped his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips to place a kiss on it. But when he looked back up at her, his expression had changed.

"This wasn't exactly in the plan, Dora."

She swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I don't want to put a child through what I have been thro-"

"-Remus, for once could you please not do this? I have heard it all before. I am worried enough as it is. Please."

His eyes softened and he nodded, flattening his palm over her belly.

"You don't have to worry. Never. I'm here for you and so will our baby be. In this child, our love will live on forever."

Her eyes filled with tears and she embraced him tightly.

"You don't worry either, Remus. I want you to be excited with me; love this baby."

"I could never not love our child. Just like I could never stop loving you."

And there, in front of the fire still, they curled into eachother's arms and gained strength from one another to face the days that were before them, and to bring a child in the world that they were yet to know anything about, besides one fact: that they loved it. That their love would always live on through him or her.

And that was enough... It would have to be.


End file.
